Le boulot de mes rêves
by Love-oncers
Summary: La fille de Killian et de Tink (15 ans) été engagé par Régina pour devenir la baby-sitter de Henry (13 ans) et de Roland (6 ans). Qu'arrivera-t-il quand Henry et sa baby-sitter deviendront un peu plus que des amis...
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous! Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic! Je sais que je suis déjà en train d'écrire une histoire, mais je n'aie plus vraiment d'idée et celle-là m'inspire vraiment, alors je pense faire une pause avec l'autre pour plus me consacrer à celle-ci. **

Ouf!...

Je m'observais depuis un moment dans le miroir. Toujours insatisfaite de mon apparence. Je devais bien paraître. J'allais travailler pour Mme Mills! Bon, ce n'est pas si important, mais elle m'avait quand même sélectionnée, moi, parmi plein de jeunes filles. J'avais quand même 15 ans et j'étais très mature. J'avais déjà gardé August, alors je pense que je pouvais garder Henry qui a 13 ans et Roland qui en a 6. Mais il faut que j'avoue que j'ai peut-être été choisi à cause de ma mère qui est une bonne amie de Mme Mills.

J'avais rendez-vous chez les Mills à 17h pile! Mon père m'avait dit que Régina Mills détestait les retards, alors il fallait à tout prix que je sois à l'heure.

Bof...De toute manière je ne pouvais rien faire pour améliorer mon apparence, j'étais comme j'étais. J'avais opté pour un jean serré, mais pas trop avec une chemise carottée noir et rouge. Mes cheveux blond étaient remontés en queue de cheval et j'avais enfilé mes Converses chanceux et ma veste de cuir rouge. Mon père disait que j'avais des allures d'Emma parfois, mais je ne l'avais que rarement croisé, alors il en était difficile d'en juger par moi-même. Avant de quitter, j'avais salué mon père et ma mère qui étaient heureux que Mme Mills me fasse confiance pour garder ses enfants.

-Bonne chance! Et tu passeras le bonjour à Emma! Avait crié mon père.

Eh oui mon père pensait toujours à Emma, mais pas en partenaire de vie, il avait dépassé ce stade quand il avait retrouvé ma mère à Neverland, accompagné d'une jeune fille qui souhaitait absolument revoir son papa, moi. Emma et mon père étaient maintenant partenaire au travail. Mon père a remplacé David, en devenant shérif adjoint. Celui-ci avait trouvé sa vocation auprès des chevaux et avait acheté une école d'équitation.

Je devais faire environ 10 min de vélo, pour arriver chez les Mills, car mes parents avaient eu la brillante idée de s'installer près du port pour ne pas trop dépayser mon père, qui voulait garder son titre de pirate, car la vie de pirate c'est pour toujours.

Je pouvais voir le grand manoir au bout de la rue. Je n'y étais entré qu'une fois quand j'étais venu chercher ma mère avec mon père.

J'avais accroché mon vélo sur un poteau un peu plus loin et je m'avançais tranquillement vers le manoir. L'heure!?

Il était 16h57!

J'étais à l'heure! Je tenais la poignée de mon sac à dos si fort que mes jointures étaient devenues blanches.

J'avais sonné un coup quand j'entendis le bruit des talons claquer au sol...

Elle arrivait...

La porte s'ouvrit sur Mme Mills qui avait un sourire à la fois chaleureux, mais aussi sérieux. Elle portait un tailleur gris foncé avec des talons haut, évidement, noir.

Une fois entrée dans le grand manoir, Régina m'avait demandé de la suivre dans la cuisine pour rencontrer Robin et Emma.

Je devais les rencontrer, car officiellement il n'y avait que Régina qui m'avait choisi. Et vu qu'Emma est également la mère d'Henry, alors il était logique qu'elle soit présente.

-Bonjour! M'avait dit Robin en me prenant dans ses bras.

Robin était l'ami de mon père, alors je n'avais pas de souci à me faire, il me connaissait déjà un peu. Celle qui m'inquiétait le plus, c'était Emma. De un, je ne la connaissais pas vraiment et de deux j'ai peur que le fait que Killian soit mon père la rende septique à mon sujet.

Mon père était un homme honorable!

-Hey! Comment vas-tu? Je suis Emma, Emma Swan.

-Enchantée, je suis Isabella Jones.

Emma me serra la main avec un sourire en coin et retourna s'asseoir sur un des tabourets qui encerclaient l'Hilo au milieu de la cuisine. Régina m'invita à m'assoir avec eux.

-Bon vais faire ça bref, car il ne reste que 30 min avant la fin des cours...

J'ai oublié de te dire que tu iras chercher Roland à la garderie, puis tu reviendras à la maison. Henry ne tardera surement pas à arriver après votre retour.

-Très bien.

-Tu garderas les lundis, les mardis et les jeudis et peut-être les autres jours s'il y a un imprévu.

Henry doit faire une heure de devoir tous les soirs. Ils ne peuvent pas manger de bonbons en revenant de l'école, sinon ils n'arrivent pas à dormir. Et évite de préciser que tu es aussi la baby-sitter d'Henry aussi, il a quand même 13 ans, mais il a besoins d'être surveillé.

-C'est bon!

-Elle me va! Avait dit Emma.

-Moi aussi! Avait complété Robin.

-Excellent!

Fiou! J'étais prise!

-Bon, c'est bien beau, mais moi il faut que j'y aille! C'était exclamé Mme Mills.

-Oui moi aussi j'ai eu un appel au poste, Leroy fait encore des siennes chez Granny. Emma c'était levé en me saluant et avait fait la bise à Régina, puis était sortie du grand manoir.

-Robin va t'accompagner cette fois-ci, pour que tu saches quoi faire.

-D'accord!

Régina avait pris son sac à main et était parti à la mairie dans sa Mercedes.

-Allons-y!

Robin et moi avions marché un bon 5 minutes avant d'arriver à la garderie ou se trouvait Roland.

Ces 5 minutes avait passé tellement rapidement, car Robin m'avait expliqué plus en détail ce à quoi consistait mon travail.

Je devais, comme l'avait dit Régina, aller chercher Roland. Cette fois-ci Robin venait avec moi pour avertir les responsables que dorénavant je viendrai le chercher. Les prochaines fois, donc demain, j'irai seule. Ensuite nous revenons à la maison. On attend qu'Henry arrive. Et ensuite ils peuvent prendre une collation, mais "surtout pas des bonbons" avait précisé Robin avec conviction. Coup donc, ils ont dû manger des bonbons un jour et ils ont détruit! Ensuite Henry devait faire minimum 1 heure de devoir et Roland ne pouvait écouter la télé qu'une demi-heure maximum.

-Ok, je pense que j'ai tout saisi.

-Très bien, on est arrivé!

Nous étions devant une grande cour entourée de clôtures. Plein d'enfants couraient dans tous les sens. Certains pleuraient, d'autre riaient. Il y avait un module de jeu en forme de château. Des enfants criaient et s'amusaient. J'observais bien cet endroit et me disais que j'aurais bien aimé passer mon enfance ici.

-Ah, il est là!

-Roland!

Robin c'était approché de la clôture et avait ouvert la porte pour pouvoir rejoindre son fils qui l'attendait sagement de l'autre côté.

-Papa!

Roland avait sauté dans les bras de son père et l'avait serré fort, avant de chuchoter, assez fort pour que je l'entende, dans l'oreille de son père:

-Papa? C'est qui elle? Est-ce que c'est ma nouvelle baby-sitter?

Robin c'était relevé et c'était retourné face à moi.

-Roland je te présente Isabella. Elle s'occupera de toi quand Régina et moi ne serons pas là.

Je lui faisais mon plus beau sourire et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me regardait bizarrement.

Il c'était approché de moi et avait tiré doucement sur ma chemise pour que je me mette à sa hauteur. Je m'étais accroupi et il me regardait septique. J'avais lancé un regard vers Robin qui me regardait confiant.

Tout ce qu'il a trouvé à dire, en penchant sa tête vers la droite comme s'il m'observait d'un autre angle, après son inspection rapide c'est:

-Elle ressemble à tati Emma...

Euhhhhhh, je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça! C'était un compliment ou non? Pour moi oui, mais...

-Oui... En quelque sorte. Avait répondu Robin peu convaincu.

Nous étions de retour au manoir et Roland n'avait pas cessé de parler durant tout le trajet, ce qui était une bonne chose selon moi.

Robin était partit pour son travail en me disant que ce serait surement Régina qui reviendrait la première et il m'avait répété de ne pas donner de B-O-N-B-O-N-S. Il l'avait épelé pour ne pas donner d'idée à Roland.

-Donc... Maintenant que ton papa est partit, que veux-tu faire?

-Tu as vu la maison?

-Euh...Et bien oui, nous sommes dedans...

Je ne comprenais pas trop cette question.

-Nonnnn! Tu as vu ma chambre, la chambre de papa et Gina et celle d'Henry?

-Ahh! Ok, tu veux me faire faire le tour de la maison?

-Bien oui, parce que moi je vais pas toujours te suivre. Si tu te perds dans la maison!

J'avoue que j'aurais pu me perde dans cette immense maison. J'étais contente que Roland m'ait proposé de visiter, car j'étais plutôt curieuse.

- Suis-moi! M'avait-il dit en montant à toute vitesse les escaliers.

-Eh gamin, ne cours pas dans les escaliers tu pourrais tomber et te faire mal!

Il avait ralenti instantanément et c'était retourné vers moi et m'observait bizarrement de nouveau. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait encore?

-Gamin? M'avait-il demandé.

-Euh, oui gamin, pourquoi tu n'aimes pas?

-Il y a juste Emma qui m'appelle comme ça.

-Si tu veux, j'arrête.

-Non, non c'est bon, c'est comme s'il y avait deux Emma.

Je l'avais rejoint au premier étage pour visiter les chambres.

La première chambre à droite, était celle d'Henry. Roland avait ouvert la porte pour me faire voir et j'avais passé ma tête dans le cadre de porte pour regarder rapidement l'intérieur. Il y avait un lit simple avec une couvre lit bleu royal. Quelque jeu de toute sorte trainait un peu partout. Ce qui m'avait intrigué le plus c'était ce gros livre brun avec écrit dessus, Once Upon a Time en lettre dorée.

Roland m'avait poussé doucement dans le dos pour que j'entre dans la chambre.

-Roland? Emma? Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma chambre? Avait dit un jeune homme plutôt en colère.

Je m'étais retourné en même temps que Roland qui arborait maintenant un regard désolé à Henry.

-Oh excusez-moi! Je vous avais pris pour ma mère.

-Pas de problèmes!

C'était la première fois que je voyais Henry, ce fameux jeune homme qui possédait le cœur du véritable croyant.

Il avait 13 ans, mais paressait plus vieux que son âge.

-Tu es la nouvelle baby-sitter de Roland?

-Oui, je m'appelle Isabella, Isabella Jones.

-Moi, je m'appelle Henry, mais tu devais déjà l'avoir compris.

Il s'était rapproché de moi pour me serrer la main. Je lui avais souri et avait proposé à Roland de me montrer sa chambre, ce qui lui avait fait très plaisir.

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre! Laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir! Dites-moi si je continu!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut! Me revoilà pour ce deuxième chapitre! Vous allez découvrir un début d'un couple qui prendra une place importante dans l'histoire, alors si vous n'aime pas, eh bien cette fic n'est peut-être pas faite pour vous. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire…**

**BONNE LECTURE!**

LBDMR 2

18h00 

Après avoir proposé à Roland d'aller voir sa chambre, il m'avait par la main et m'avait tiré hors de la chambre d'Henry avec une force surhumaine pour un enfant de 6 ans.

Arrivé dans la chambre de Roland, il m'avait lâché la main et m'avait invité à m'asseoir sur son tout petit lit.

-Regarde Isa, lui c'est Walsh, c'est mon toutou singe préféré! C'est Gina qui me l'a offert après m'avoir sauvé d'un singe volant.

-Woah! Mais qu'il est beau ce Walsh!

C'était un toutou bien simple, mais Roland semblait l'apprécier beaucoup, alors pourquoi pas.

-Euh...Excuse-moi, est-ce que je dois te le demander si je veux prendre une collation avant de faire mes devoirs? Henry était apparu dans le cadre de porte et avait l'air gêné.

-Ah! Et bien Roland est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose?

-D'accord, mais est-ce qu'on va continuer le tour de la maison après?

M'avait-il dit avec un air timide.

-Avec plaisir, je ne voudrais surtout pas me perdre.

-Cool!

Il avait bondit sur ses pieds et avait couru en bas vers la cuisine.

-Gamin! Ne cours...

-Pas dans les escaliers! Je sais! Désolé! M'avait coupé Roland.

Le bruit de pas était maintenant plus doux et lent.

Je descendais les escaliers en même temps qu'Henry, à la moitié des marches, je m'étais m'enfargé dans je ne sais quoi et j'aurais sûrement tombé si Henry ne m'avait pas rattrapé avant. Il me tenait fort par les deux bras. Nous étions à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il avait peut-être 13 ans, mais il était aussi grand que moi.

-Merci. Avais-je dis timidement dû à notre proximité.

-Ce n'est rien.

Il m'avait lâché comme s'il avait oublié qu'il me tenait.

-Eh! Vous venez ou pas?

Roland était revenu au pied des escaliers, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine avec un air impatient.

Je devais reprendre le dessus et c'est ce que je fis. J'avais décidé de faire comme si rien ne c'était passé. Comme si je n'avais pas trouvé quelque chose de réconfortant dans la proximité qu'il y avait eu avec Henry.

-Oui, on arrive!

J'avais descendu les marches plus rapidement, mais sans courir.

Roland avait encore saisi ma chemise et m'attirait dans la cuisine.

Il s'était mis à sauter devant une armoire en étirant les bras en l'air. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait.

Henry avait passé devant moi et avait ouvert l'armoire en question et en avait sorti une boîte de biscuit à la cannelle. Il avait ouvert la boîte et en avait donné deux à Roland et en avait pris deux lui aussi et m'avait tendu la boîte.

-Merci.

J'avais pris la boîte et avait pris un biscuit aussi.

Nous nous étions assis tous les trois sur des tabourets et nous avions mangé, pendant que Roland nous racontait sa journée à la garderie.

18h45

POV Régina

Il reste 1h avant de retourner à la maison et retrouver Henry et Roland.

J'espère que Miss Jones s'en sort bien.

Il faut que je me concentre!

-Nous devrions installer plus de poubelles dans les parcs, car il y a trop de déchets par terre.

Ais-je oublié de lui donner certaines informations?

-Madame le maire?

-Quoi?

-Pour les poubelles?

Les poubelles! Ah oui!

-Eh bien, oui je pense aussi, notre ville doit rester propre et entretenue, je suis d'accord qu'on accorde du budget pour ce problème.

-Très bien, alors les poubelles c'est fait.

-Les stationnements maintenant, il en manque beaucoup.

Bon, les stationnements! Oui, ça je suis préparée.

Je m'étais levé et m'étais rendu à l'avant pour montrer une rue en question sur la carte de la ville.

-Pour les stationnements, nous allons devoir détruire le bâtiment en ruine sur la rue Chatham. Il est inutile et il pourrait s'effondrer n'importe quand. Il vaudrait mieux ne pas prendre de risque. Alors nous mettrons les stationnements à la place. Nous verrons pour les coûts plus tard, la réunion achève et il reste d'autres points important à voir.

-Très bien!

19h00

POV Robin

-Bonjour monsieur, comment puis-je vous aider?

-Bonjour, je cherche des accessoires qui faciliteraient l'utilisation de mon arc.

-Eh bien, chassiez-vous dans la forêt enchantée?

-Oh oui, mais mon arc était très différent de celui-ci. Dit-il en montrant un arc du 21 ième siècle.

Son arc était très peu équipé. Il n'avait même pas d'appui flèche.

-Si je serais vous, je commencerais par m'acheter un appui flèche, si vous voulez lancer une flèche.

-D'accord! Alors laquelle me proposez-vous?

-Celle-ci!

-D'accord...

-Souhaitez-vous que je l'installe sur votre arc?

-Oui, s'il vous plaît!

-Parfait un instant. Souhaitez-vous autre chose, comme une mire, si vous voulez bien viser?

-Eh bien oui, ça serait utile.

-D'accord, je vais vous laisser entre les mains de mon collègue.

-Merci beaucoup!

Ah presque fini encore deux heures!

Peut-être que Régina est déjà revenu de sa réunion.

J'avais sorti mon téléphone, très basique, et avait écrit un texto à Régina pour avoir de ses nouvelles.

Ro# Gina?

Ré# Oui?

Ro# Tu es à la maison?

Ré# Non, toujours à la réunion... J'ai hâte de rentrer. Je suis épuisée.

Ro# Tient bon mon amour! Moi il me reste environ 2h.

Ré# Pense tu que Miss Jones s'en sort bien? Elle est quand même la fille de son père...

Ro# J'en suis sûre! Et elle est quand même la fille de sa mère, celle qui nous a rassemblés, toi et moi.

Ré# Ouais... Je dois te laisser, il faut que je suive la réunion.

Ro# Bye x

Ré# bye je t'aime.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Cette femme me faisait craquer! Pour rien!

19h15

POV Isabella

Nous avions fait presque tout le tour de la maison, en passent par le sous-sol, le garage, le rez-de-chaussée et il nous restait à visiter une partie du premier étage. Nous avions visité la chambre d'Henry et celle de Roland. Roland m'avait tenu la main presque tout le long et je commençais à avoir mal au dos à force d'être penché pour être à sa hauteur.

-Viens on va aller voir la chambre de papa et Gina!

- Euh gamin je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée!

Je n'avais pas vu Henry de toute l'heure. Il faisait surement ses devoirs. Je n'avais pas osé aller voir, car il était bien trop beau... euh vieux, pour que je le surveille à ce point.

- Pas grave, ça dérange pas papa!

Il m'attirait vers le fond du couloir où se trouvait la chambre de Robin et Mme Mills.

Arrivé devant la porte, il l'avait ouvrit doucement et était entré dans la chambre.

Il m'avait entraîné en plein centre de cette magnifique chambre et m'avait lâché la main. Il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin et des meubles en acajou, je crois. La vue sur la cour était géniale. Tant qu'à être dans la chambre du maire, il faut en profiter. J'avais fait le tour de la chambre en observant tous les détails de la décoration. Je m'étais approché d'une commode et avais vu une magnifique boite à bijou. Je ne devais pas, mais j'étais trop curieuse. J'avais ouvert ce coffre et j'y vis un très beau collier. Peut-être le moins cher parmi tous ceux qu'il y avait. Je l'avais pris délicatement dans mes mains. C'était un pendentif avec un cygne dessus, il était rond et gris. Il était magnifique!

-Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que vous faite ici Miss Jones?

Cette voix... Oh merde!

**Et? Vous aimez finalement? Laissez une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir!**

**A+**


	3. Chapter 3

**Troisième chapitre écrit! Mes fics passe comme des fics fantômes, personne ne les voient! Je blague de toute manière quand je les postes, ça m'oblige à continuer.**

**Bref, BONNE LECTURE! S'il y a quelqu'un…**

LBDMR 3

19h20

POV Isabella

-Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que vous faite ici Miss Jones?

Cette voix... Oh merde!

J'avais automatiquement déposé le collier dans le coffre à bijoux et je m'étais tranquillement retourner pour repousser de quelques secondes la rage de Mme Mills. Je savais que j'aurais dû toucher à rien, je n'aurais même pas dû écouter Roland. Et...Roland il n'était même plus là! Je me prenais la faute seule, car il était sous ma responsabilité.

Dans ma tête c'était fini. Mme Mills allait me renvoyer et j'allais devoir me taper la honte à l'école, car pour être franche depuis que toute la ville avait appris que j'avais été choisi par Mme Mills, j'avais maintenant quelques amies. En fait ce n'étais pas de vrai amies, elles étaient juste là pour tout savoir, comme à quoi ressemblait l'intérieur du mystérieux manoir ou si le caractère de Mme Mills était aussi détestable qu'on en disait.

Toutes ces pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête.

-Est-ce qu'il faut que je me répète ou vous allez vous décider à répondre?

Avait-dit Mme Mills avec un ton sévère.

Je pouvais voir la colère dans ses yeux et je voyais qu'elle serrait des points. J'espère qu'elle ne comptait pas utiliser sa magie sur moi!

-Euh...Je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû.

-Oh que non! Vous n'auriez pas dû!

Je fixais mes pieds pour éviter le regard de l'ex méchante reine.

Finalement mes converses chanceux ne l'étaient pas tant que ça.

-Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû vous engager! Vous êtes bien la fille de votre père, malheureusement pour vous!

-Que dois-je faire de vous Miss Jones? Vous renvoyer? Je pense que oui!

-Non!

Roland était apparu derrière Mme Mills et tenait de sa petite main le pan de sa jupe.

Mme Mills avait retrouvé un visage doux et attentionné.

-Gina, j'aime pas quand tu cris sur Isa. Avait dit Roland avec une petite voix. Au moins lui, il m'avait apprécié.

Henry était apparu tout de suite après. Il avait l'air inquiet.

-Maman, est-ce que tout vas bien?

-Oui mon chéri.

Avait dit Mme Mills en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Henry.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, je croyais que ta réunion finissait à 19h45?

-Elle a été écourté finalement, donc j'ai pu rentrer plus tôt.

-Tu ne vas pas la renvoyer, en? Avait demandé Henry.

Mme Mills c'était retourné vers moi et avait retrouvé son masque de maire.

-Bon, je vous laisse une seconde chance, comme le dit Robin vous êtes aussi la fille de votre mère, mais je vous aie à l'œil.

Elle semblait épuisée et je n'avais pas trop compris l'allusion avec ma mère, mais bon, l'important était que je n'avais pas été renvoyé.

-Henry va au salon avec Roland, je vous rejoins dans un instant.

-Isa peut venir? Avait demandé Roland.

-Non chéri, je dois parler à Miss Jones un instant.

Oh non!

Henry avait descendues escaliers suivit de Roland et s'était rendu au salon sans chicaner.

Mme Mills semblais rassembler ses idée avant de me parler.

Elle avait maintenant son visage doux, de maman.

Elle c'était rapprochée et par réflexe, je m'étais reculée. Elle avait refait un pas en avant et avait posé sa main sur mon bras. Elle semblait affectée par mon mouvement de recul. Elle était quand même la reine ou l'a été en tout cas. Moi je n'étais qu'une fille de pirate. Elle avait reposé sa question, mais plus doucement cette fois-ci.

-Que faisiez-vous dans cette chambre Miss Jones?

Je sentais qu'il fallait que je lui dise la vérité.

-Euh eh bien, Roland voulait me faire faire le tour de la maison, car il… ne voulait pas que je me perde.

Cette fin de phrase avait fait rire Mme Mills. Mais pas un grand rire, comme un rire dans un souffle, comme quand on est trop fatigué pour rire.

-Ensuite il a voulu venir voir votre chambre et j'avais contesté au début, mais il m'a attiré jusqu'ici et... Wow, c'était tellement beau.

Je me sentais vraiment stupide.

-Je ne voulais pas voler votre collier, je voulais juste le voir. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, je suis vraiment désolé.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant. Je vois que vous avez quand même un peu hérité de votre mère. M'avait-elle dit avec un léger sourire en coin.

-Et en plus, ce collier n'est même pas à moi. Il appartient à Emma.

Dès qu'elle avait fini sa phrase, elle avait ouvert son sac à main qu'elle avait posé sur son lit et en avait sorti 25$.

Elle me l'avait tendu et je l'avais pris timidement.

Wow! Je venais de recevoir de l'argent du maire! Je savais que c'était stupide, mais bon.

-Merci.

-Merci à vous, pour Roland et Henry.

19h30

Nous étions redescendues au rez-de-chaussée. J'allais partir quand j'entendis:

-Attend! Isa!

J'entendais des petits pas très rapides traîner au sol.

Roland était apparu du salon et avait couru dans mes bras. Henry était derrière, bien silencieux.

Roland m'avait lâché et j'étais prête à partir. C'était comme des adieux, mais je revenais le lendemain.

J'avais salué Henry et dis au revoir à Roland et étais sorti. Je me dirigeais vers mon vélo quand quelque chose s'arrêta brusquement à côté de moi.

Je m'étais retourné pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et à mon grand malheur c'était August. Depuis qu'il était redevenu un jeune garçon, il ne cessait de m'importuner.

-Salut Isa, ça va?

-Ah August, c'est toi. Oui ça va.

-Tu sors de chez Mme le maire. M'avait-il dit avec un sourire malicieux.

-Euh, oui je crois bien.

19h40

POV Henry

J'étais accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre de ma chambre depuis au moins 10 min.

Il lui parlait toujours. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait? Peut-être que c'était son ami.

Elle c'était décidée à détacher son vélo du poteau et était partie en laissant August derrière. Je le préférais quand il était vieux!

19h53

POV Isabella

Je venais d'arriver chez moi et August m'avait enfin laissé tranquille. En fait j'avais dû lui dire que j'étais pressé, car sinon il ne m'aurait toujours pas lâché.

J'avais déposé mon vélo et j'étais rentré chez moi.

-Salut ma chérie! Comment ça s'est passé? Avait dit mes parents en cœur.

-Bonsoir.

J'avoue que j'avais essayé de dédramatisé le cas avec un ton fade et sans expression, mais finalement cette technique avait empiré mon cas, car mes parents croyaient de je banalisait trop la chose. Surtout ma mère.

-Comment ça? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait? Comment ça s'est passé? Ma mère était énervée et mon père était venu la prendre dans ses bras.

J'avais commencé à leur expliquer ma mésaventure et pendant tout le long ma mère réagissait comme si elle écoutait un film d'horreur.

Elle lâchait des Oh! Ou bien des Ah!

Mais je pense que ce qui les intéressaient le plus c'était la réaction de l'ex méchante reine.

Après avoir fini mon histoire ils semblaient soulagés.

Mais mon père semblait aussi préoccupé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa?

-Rien ma chérie.

-Papa cesse de me mettre à l'écart, dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive.

-Je me demande comment le collier d'Emma a pu atterrir dans le coffre à bijoux de Régina.

-Eh bien... j'en ai aucune idée!

-Bon bonne nuit je vais me coucher! Avais-je dis.

-Et ben... Isa, il est à peine 20h15.

-Je sais, mais je suis fatigué.

-D'accord bonne nuit ma chérie. M'avait-dit ma mère en m'embrassant sur le front.

-Bonne nuit ma belle et... bravo, je savais qu'il y avait un petit pirate en toi. M'avait chuchoté mon père en me prenant dans ses bras.

Ah mon père, quand j'étais petite nous passions les journées à chanter des chansons de pirates. De toute manière je suis un pirate! La vie de pirate c'est pour toujours!

**Voilà pour le troisième chapitre. La suite se développe lentement, mais sûrement dans ma tête, donc je compte publier tous les dimanches ou lundi, tout dépendant de mes études. Une review? Car à date, je n'ai pas vraiment d'idées sur ce que les gens pensent de mon histoire.**

**A+**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eh voilà! Chapitre 4, FAIT! Je suis plutôt fière de moi, car j'arrive à suivre mon rythme de publication! J'espère que vous aimez toujours!**

**BONNE LECTURE!**

LBDMR 4

POV Isabella

Un bruit assourdissant m'avait réveillé, comme de la vaisselle qui se brisait. J'étais sorti de mon lit et avais enfilé rapidement une veste pour aller voir ce qui se passait. J'étais sorti de ma chambre pour voir ma mère en train de sautiller sur la pointe des pieds en essayant de toucher le sol le moins possible.

-Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Avais-je dis à moitié endormi.

-Ne t'approche pas ma chérie, j'ai échappé une assiette parterre.

J'avais fait le contour du comptoir pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Il n'y avait pas une assiette brisée, mais bien trois.

J'avais reporté mon regard vers ma mère et j'avais pu voir une larme qui glissait sur sa joue, mais elle l'avait vite essuyé du revers de sa main.

-Ça va maman?

-Oui, oui ma chérie. Va te préparer pour l'école ou tu vas être en retard.

-D'accord...

J'étais retourné dans ma chambre pour m'habiller.

Une fois prête, j'étais descendu avec mon sac d'école sur l'épaule et j'étais sorti discrètement.

J'avais bien l'intention de savoir ce qui arrivait à ma mère.

J'étais en chemin pour rejoindre mon père qui était sûrement en train de faire son footing du matin sur le quai du port et en arrivant près du pont, je l'avais aperçu, mais il n'était pas seul, il était accompagné d'Emma. Ils couraient côte à côte en parlant et en riant. Je ne savais pas que mon père courait avec Emma, le matin. Il disait que c'était son moment pour réfléchir. Son moment seul.

J'avais décidé de laisser faire et d'aller à l'école plus tôt pour y prendre mon petit déjeuné.

Rendu sur le terrain de l'école après un bon 10 min de marche, tout le monde me regardait. Je me sentais vraiment mal. Certains riaient, d'autre me saluaient comme si nous étions des amis de longue date, alors que je ne leur avais jamais parlé.

-Salut Isa! C'était écrié Grâce.

-Ah salut!

J'étais contente qu'elle soit arrivée, car les regards des gens autour de moi se faisaient de plus en plus embarrassent.

Grâce était ma seule vraie amie. Elle me faisait rire et était très extravertie.

-Puis ta soirée d'hier?

-Pas mal, à part le fait que le maire m'a surpris dans sa chambre. Avais-je dis avec une moue gênée.

-Non!? Elle t'a surprise avec Henry dans sa chambre? Méchante coquine! C'était-elle exprimé plus fort qu'elle l'avait voulu.

Tout le monde aux alentour avaient entendu, évidement.

-Mais non! Avais-je dis aussi fort pour ne pas qu'une fausse rumeur parte à mon sujet.

Mais ça n'avait servi à rien. Tout le monde était déjà sur leur téléphone en train de répandre la fausse nouvelle.

POV Henry 

En arrivant à l'école tout le monde m'observaient d'un drôle d'air. Mes amis étaient arrivés comme des fous autour de moi.

-Qu'est-ce ta fait? C'était écrié Alex.

-Ta mère était fâchée? Avait demandé Simon.

-C'était cool? M'interrogeait Félix.

-Est-ce qu'elle est belle au moins? S'inquiétait Sam.

Je ne comprenais plus rien. De qui parlaient-ils?

-Attendez, quoi? M'étais-je exclamé pour stopper les nombreuses questions de mes amis.

-Nous savons ce que tu as fait avec ta gardienne. Avait dit Félix avec un sourire qui sous entendais plusieurs choses.

-Ma gardienne? Isabella? Mais c'est pas ma gardienne, c'est celle de Roland!

J'étais hors de moi!

-Ah, donc elle s'appelle Isabella! C'était exclamé Alex.

- De quoi parler vous? Avais-je hurlé pour me faire entendre.

-Eh bien de la rumeur qui cour! Que tu te serais fait surprendre par ta mère avec IsaBELLA à faire des choses qu'on ne précisera pas. Avait dit Sam, en mettant de l'importance sur la fin du prénom d'Isabella.

-D'où vient cette fausse rumeur?

-Eh bien c'est la gardienne de ROLAND qui a dit ça. M'avait informé Simon.

-Quoi? Mais comment ça s'est rendu aussi vite jusqu'ici, nous n'allons même pas à la même école!

Je ne comprenais plus rien! Pourquoi Isabella avait-elle dit ça?

-Ah, donc tu avoues que c'est vrai! C'était exclamé un garçon que je ne connaissais même pas et qui s'était immiscé dans notre groupe.

-Non!

-Aller avoue-le! De toute manière tout le monde sait que la fille du pirate est folle, tout comme toi et toute ta famille. Juste à voir ta mère, LA MÉCHANTE REINE!

Là, s'en étais trop! Je n'avais pas pu me retenir et je lui avais envoyé mon poing dans la figure. Il était tombé et au moment où j'allais le frapper de nouveau, Leroy était arrivé et m'avait retenu.

Je m'étais finalement calmé, après m'être fait gronder par le principal qui avait décidé, malgré mon désaccord, d'appeler ma mère.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'avais pu voir ma mère arrivé sur le terrain de l'école par la fenêtre du bureau du principal. Tout le monde la regardait. J'étais tellement gêné. Elle, elle n'avait pas l'air de se soucier des regards effrayés des élèves. Elle marchait dans le corridor, je pouvais entendre le bruit de ses talons claquer au sol.

Elle avait cogné à la porte et était entré sans même attendre l'invitation du principal. Des que mon regard avait croisé le sien, j'avais pu voir la fureur dans ses yeux. Elle était venue s'assoir sur la chaise à côté de moi.

-Que se passe-t-il? Je n'aie pas beaucoup de temps, donc pouvez-vous faire vite.

-Eh bien votre fils a attaqué un camarade de classe sur le terrain de l'école.

Elle avait aussitôt tourné la tête vers moi, mais maintenant elle ne semblait plus en colère, plus inquiète, car elle devait savoir que ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de me battre.

-Très bien, je ferais ce que j'ai à faire.

Avait-elle dit avec son ton de maire.

-Vient Henry il faut qu'on parle.

Je m'étais levé et je l'avais suivi jusqu'au bout du corridor dans un endroit où il n'y avait personne.

-Que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi as-tu frappé quelqu'un? Es-tu blessé, as-tu mal quelque part?

Elle m'avait bombardé de question et son expression inquiète sur le visage me disait de répondre vite à ses questions.

-Un gars m'a insulté et ça m'a énervé, il m'a juste poussé à bout.

Avais-je répondu simplement.

-Comment insulté, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

-Maman!

-Je veux savoir!

-Il ne m'a pas vraiment insulté...

Je me sentais très mal, je ne savais pas si je devais lui dire ou pas.

-En fait il t'a insulté toi.

L'expression sur son visage avait maintenant changé. Elle avait l'air désolé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

Je l'avais regardé tristement, mais elle m'avait fait signe avec sa tête qu'elle voulait savoir.

-Il a dit que toute notre famille était folle et que c'était normal, car tu étais la méchante reine.

J'avais baissé les yeux au sol pour éviter son regard.

Elle avait saisi mon menton avec sa main gauche, pour que je la regarde dans les yeux. Au même moment un élèves dont son nom m'était inconnu, avait passé devant nous et en nous reconnaissant, il avait crié "Pas trop traumatisé m'dame le maire?"

-Pardon?! Avait dit ma mère confuse.

**Fini! Ouf, Grâce va devoir apprendre à parler moins fort. Non? ;)**

**A+ **


	5. Chapter 5

**Salut! Désolé pour mon retard, j'ai reçu mes résultats de fin d'étape et ils n'étaient pas très bons pour certaines matières, alors j'ai dû travailler un peu plus sur mes devoirs et tout, donc moins sur mes trois histoires en cours. Bref,**

**Bonne Lecture!**

LBDMR 5

POV Henry

"Pas trop traumatisé m'dame le maire?"

-Pardon?! Avait dit ma mère confuse.

Oh non! Je ne pouvais pas lui dire!

-De quoi parle-t-il?

-De rien maman, tu devrais y aller, tu avais dis que tu étais pressé.

-Henry! C'est moi qui t'aie élevé, je te connais et je le sais quand tu me ment.

-Ok! Tu veux savoir?!

J'essayais de formuler ma phrase avant qu'elle sorte de ma bouche, mais mon cœur battait trop fort. Elle allait être en colère contre Isabella et elle venait juste de lui donner une seconde chance.

-Une rumeur circule que...

-Que?

-Que tu m'aurais surpris, Isabella et moi dans ta chambre...

Je me sentais tellement mal. J'avais le goût de disparaître sous le plancher.

-Pardon?! Vous surprendre à faire quoi!?

-Maman!

Elle ne semblait pas autant en colère que je m'en attendais. Elle avait presque l'air de se moquer de cette rumeur absurde.

-Et qui est l'idiot qui à parti cette rumeur? Avait-elle dit avec un sourire en coin.

-Ne te fâche pas...

-Henry..?

-Elle est partie de l'école d'Isabella, c'est peut-être elle qui la partie, mais je suis sûre que c'est un malentendu!

Avais-je dis rapidement pour me sauver de sa colère.

-Pardon?!

Ça faisait au moins trois fois qu'elle disait se mot et à chaque fois elle semblait plus étonné de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Va en classe, je m'en occupe.

Elle ne m'avait même pas laissé le temps de répliquer qu'elle s'éloignait déjà pour rejoindre la porte principale de l'école.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer qu'Isabella allait toujours vouloir garder Roland après tout ça, car j'étais sûre que ce n'était pas elle qui avait parti cette rumeur.

POV Isabella

Grâce c'était excusé une dizaine de fois déjà, mais elle-même ne semblait pas satisfaite de ses excuses.

-Ça va je te dis!

-Non je m'excuse vraiment, je n'aurais vraiment pas dû parler aussi fort! Je suis vraiment désolé!

-C'est bon je vois que tu es VRAIMENT désolé!

Nous avions traversé le corridor de l'enfer. Tout le monde nous regardait. Jamais je n'avais eu autant d'attention de toute ma vie. Je venais enfin d'entrer dans ma classe que déjà plusieurs élèves me regardaient étrangement.

Le cours venait de commencer quand nous avions entendu des talons claquer au sol dans le corridor. Ce son résonnait partout. Tout le monde l'écoutait se rapprocher de la classe. Au moment où cette mystérieuse personne cogna à la porte toute la classe avait sursauté. Ces coups étaient forts et insistants. Le professeur était allé ouvrir la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec Mme le maire. Il s'était reculé pour la laisser entrer. Elle avait balayé la classe du regard pour enfin le poser sur moi. Elle ne semblait pas en colère, mais elle pouvait très bien la dissimuler pour m'éclater au visage une fois seule.

Elle c'était penché vers le professeur et il m'avait appelé à rejoindre Mme Mills à l'extérieur de la classe.

En arrivant à sa hauteur devant la classe, elle avait mis sa main dans mon dos et m'avait poussé doucement pour que j'accélère le pas.

J'avais sûrement les joues rouges, car j'étais vraiment gêné. Toute la classe c'était tourné vers moi dès l'entrée de Mme Mills dans la classe. Je m'attendais au pire. J'espérais de tout mon cœur que la rumeur ne c'était pas trop empiré à force d'être transmit de téléphone à téléphone.

-Bonjour, comment allez-vous?

M'avait-elle demandé comme si de rien était.

-Bien et vous.

-Comment pouvez-vous bien aller en sachant la rumeur qui circule?

-Euh... Et bien je ne peux rien y faire.

-C'est vous qui l'avez parti?

-Non! C'était un accident!

-Un accident? M'avait-elle répondu, peu convaincu de ma réponse.

-Oui, c'était un accident, mon amie a parlé un peu trop fort tout à l'heure.

Je me sentais vraiment mal.

-Expliquez-vous...

Elle semblait vouloir plus d'informations.

-J'ai raconté à mon amie notre... malentendu et elle l'a mal comprit, mais c'était une erreur! Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais vraiment pas causer d'ennui à Henry!

Elle semblait hésitante.

-Très bien, retournez en classe, on en reparlera ce soir.

-Ce soir?

Je pouvais voir de l'incompréhension dans ses yeux.

-Oui, pour Roland et Henry.

-Ahh...ok! Très bien.

Je n'avais rien dis et je m'étais retourné pour me rendre en classe au plus vite.

-Bye.

J'avais entendu sa voix et je ne m'en attendais pas du tout. Je m'étais retourné doucement et je pense que je l'avais regardé bizarrement, car elle avait baissé les yeux au sol.

-Bye.

Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais réussi à déstabiliser Mme Mills!

À mon avis, elle voulait juste que je veuille toujours garder Rolland, donc elle avait essayé d'être un peu plus gentille.

J'avais fini l'école et je m'apprêtais à retourner chez moi pour me préparer à aller chercher Rolland à la garderie.

Je venais d'embarquer sur le quai où se trouvait ma maison quand j'avais aperçu mon père assis sur un banc avec ma mère. Elle avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de mon père et ils semblaient observer la mer.

Je m'étais approché d'eux et étais venu m'asseoir avec eux. Ils m'avaient pris dans leurs bras et nous étions restés ainsi pendant un bon moment.

-Je vais aller préparer le dîner, si tu veux aller chez Régina. Avait dit ma mère en brisant notre bulle de tranquillité.

-D'accord.

J'avais regardé l'heure quand je vis qu'il était déjà 17h.

-Merde!

Je m'étais mise à courir en direction de la ville sans même avertir ma mère.

Mon père n'avait rien dit à part me crier:

-Cours Forest, cours!

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de rire à cette réplique. Depuis que je lui avais fait écouter le film _Forest Gump_, il ne cessait de dire cette réplique dès qu'il voyait quelqu'un courir.

Je pouvais voir la garderie de Rolland au bout de la rue. Je courais depuis un bon cinq minutes déjà, je n'avais jamais couru aussi longtemps. À croire que j'étais déterminé à ne pas arriver en retard.

Arrivé devant la garderie, j'étais entré dans la cour où tous les enfants sautaient et jouaient. Je m'avançais vers la porte quand je senti quelque chose me tirer vers l'arrière. Je m'attendais à voir Roland, mais en me retournant je vis une petite fille aux longs cheveux blond qui me regardait avec un grand sourire.

-C'est toi Isa? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Euh... Oui. Qui es-tu?

-Je m'appelle Marie-Céleste!

-Marie-Céleste, tu es là! Viens, papa t'attend pour aller à la maison.

-Ok maman! Bye Isa!

Elle était partit avec sa mère en me saluant de la main.

Sa mère avait des cheveux incroyablement long et blond. Ils étaient noués en longue tresse qui traînait presque au sol.

-Isa! Je m'étais retourné pour enfin voir Roland qui me souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Hey gamin! Tu es prêt à retourner à la maison?

-C'est toi qui vient me chercher? Tu vas rester avec moi à la maison?

-Oui et oui!

-Yeah!

Il sautait de joie et m'avait pris par la main pour m'entraîner je ne sais où.

Nous nous étions arrêtés devant une éducatrice qui regardait Roland avec un grand sourire.

-Regarde Diane! Ce soir c'est Isa qui vient me chercher et elle va rester avec moi à la maison!

-Woah! Tu es chanceux toi! Tu as une gardienne juste pour toi!

-Isa c'est plus ma gardienne, c'est mon amie maintenant.

Il c'était mît à divaguer sur je ne sais quoi, car j'avais ma journée dans le corps et je sentais que si nous ne bougions pas, j'allais m'endormir sur place.

-Bon, aller gamin, il est l'heure d'y aller sinon Henry va arriver avant nous.

-C'est une course?

Avait-il demandé avec enthousiasme.

-Euh... Oui! C'est ça et il faut arriver avant lui pour gagner! J'avais crié tellement fort que plein d'enfants et de parents c'étaient retourné vers nous.

-Yeah! Vite!

Rolland ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte et me tira par la main pour retourner à la maison au plus vite.

**Et voilà! N'hésitez pas à aller voir ma traduction de l'histoire A Tale of Us écrit par Always-a-vilain!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voici le sixième chapitre! BONNE LECTURE!**

LBDMR6

Roland avait couru sans arrêt jusqu'au manoir.

Une fois qu'il fut arrivé, Roland s'était jeté sur la poignée de porte, pour montrer qu'il était arrivé le premier et c'est au même moment qu'Isabella se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas de clef pour entrer.

-Ah merde!

-Hey Isa! Pas de gros mots!

-Quoi? J'ai rien dis!

-Oui, oui! Je t'ai entendu!

-Bon aller gamin, je n'ai pas les clefs pour entrer, alors va falloir attendre Henry. Avait dit Isabella en s'asseyant sur une marche devant la maison.

Roland était venu la rejoindre et au moment où il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, il aperçut Henry qui s'approchait, accompagné d'un garçon de son âge.

Roland avait bondit sur ses pieds et avait couru en direction d'Henry.

Isabella s'était relevé et avait entendu Roland crier :

-Oh non! Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

Henry avait salué son ami qui lui fit un clin d'œil en apercevant Isabella.

Henry s'était approché d'Isabella et Roland l'avait suivi avec une expression inquiète sur le visage.

-Alors, on entre? Demanda Isabella.

-Henry y'a pas ses clefs non plus! On fait quoi maintenant? Avait dit Roland les larmes aux yeux.

-Je suis désolé. Avait dit Henry gêné.

-Ça va aller Roland. Dit Isabella pour rassurer le petit garçon en se penchant pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Isabella devait penser vite pour trouver une solution. Elle lâcha Roland et vérifia quelque chose dans son sac à dos.

-Eh bien... Que diriez-vous d'un PETIT chocolat chaud du Granny's?

-OOUUIII! Avait crié Roland en sautant un peu partout sur le terrain.

-Et toi? Ça te dit? Demanda Isabella à Henry.

-Ok.

Il évitait le regard d'Isabella et cela l'énervait.

-Alors, allons-y! Avait dit Isabella en invitant Roland à prendre sa main et en évitant de montrer son désagrément face au comportement d'Henry.

Roland et Isabella était devant et Henry marchait silencieusement derrière.

Isabella écoutait vaguement ce que disait Roland et se retournait vers Henry de temps en temps pour vérifier...vérifier quoi au juste? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Une fois arrivé à Granny's, Roland couru en direction de leur table habituelle suivit d'Henry. Isabella s'approcha du comptoir du bar pour commander.

-Salut Ruby!

-Hey Isa! Quoi de neuf!

-Eh bien j'ai eu un imprévu et j'ai dû venir ici, car Mme le Maire a oublié de me donner les clefs de leur maison pour que je rentre avec Roland… ou peut-être juste qu'ils ne me font pas assez confiance pour me donner les clefs, car je suis tout de même qu'une inconnue pour eux, mais ils me font quand même assez confiance pour que je m'occupe de leurs enfants, donc je ne vois pas où serait le problème.

-Ah c'est moche! Je te sers quelque chose? Je suis désolé, je t'aurais bien offert ce que tu veux, mais Granny a découvert mon habitude et me l'interdit dorénavant.

-C'est correcte, j'ai de l'argent, alors ça sera trois chocolats chaud...

-Chantilly et cannelle pour toi et Henry et juste cannelle pour Roland.

Compléta Ruby en coupant Isabella.

-Euh. Euh ouais, ça doit être ça.

Ruby avait pris un bout de papiers pour y griffonner quelque chose :

"Je ne peux peut-être pas te les offrir, mais je peux au moins te faire un petit spécial. "

Après avoir lu ce qui était inscrit sur le bout de papier, Isabella avait regardé Ruby qui lui faisait un clin d'œil.

Isabella avait bien compris que Ruby ne pouvait lui dire de vive voix ce qu'elle lui offrait, à cause de la super ouïe de loup de Granny.

Elle l'avait remercié en riant.

-Alors ça fera 6$ pour trois petits chocolats! Avait dit Ruby assez fort pour que sa grand-mère l'entende à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Celle-ci c'était retourné et l'avait regardé avec un air qui signifiait qu'elle l'avait à l'œil.

Isabella s'apprêtait à payer quand Ruby attira son attention en cognant sur le comptoir avec son poing. Avec sa main, elle montra discrètement trois doigts pour lui signifier le vrai prix à payer pour les trois chocolats chauds.

Isabella sourit et lui donna 3$ qu'elle s'empressa de cacher dans sa caisse.

-Je vous les apporte dans quelque minute!

-Très bien, merci!

Isabella était allée rejoindre Henry et Roland qui discutaient tranquillement à leur table. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de Roland pour faire face Henry.

-Alors Roland! Comment c'est passé ta journée à la garderie?

-Isa! Avait dit Roland en éclatant de rire. Je t'ai déjà compté ma journée tout à l'heure!

-Ah… mais oui je savais, je voulais juste savoir si tu te rappelais me l'avoir raconté.

Roland riait, car il était trop jeune et croyait qu'elle avait essayé de le tester, mais Henry, lui, était assez vieux et riait en silence, car il avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas écouté Roland la première fois qu'il lui avait compté sa journée.

Quand Isabella remarqua qu'Henry se moquait d'elle, elle lui donna un petit coup de pied sous la table et lui dit :

-Hey! Ne rit pas toi!

Henry avait instantanément cessé de rire et le malaise était revenu s'installer à leur table pour laisser place à un silence de mort.

Tout le monde sursauta quand Ruby apporta les chocolats.

-Et voilà!

Roland prit la seule tasse dépourvu de chantilly et s'écria :

-Merciiiii!

Henry prit sa tasse et dit merci une fois sa première gorgée prise.

Isabella prit la dernière tasse et remercia Ruby une seconde fois.

Chacun raconta leur journée, même Roland l'a raconta pour Henry et sans le savoir pour Isabella aussi.

Les deux plus vieux simplifia leur journée avec des mots faciles pour Roland et évita de spécifier la rumeur qui courait.

Une fois les trois tasses vide et le malaise légèrement dissipé, Isabella se leva et alla voir Ruby pour lui emprunter son téléphone.

-Tu n'aurais pas le numéro du Maire par hasard? Avait demandé Isabella qui s'attendait à une réponse négative. Contre toute attente, Ruby lui donna et Isabella se dirigea vers l'arrière du restaurant.

Son cœur battait très fort. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas juste demandé à Henry de la téléphoner, après tout, c'était sa mère... Non! Elle devait le faire, c'était elle la responsable.

Elle composa le numéro et entendit les trois sonneries sans que personne ne réponde.

Isabella ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Elle décida donc d'appeler Robin.

Elle n'avait évidemment pas son numéro, mais elle pensa quand même à vérifier dans les contacts de sa chère amie. Il y était! Ce téléphone possédait presque tous les numéros des habitants de Storybrooke. À croire que la jeune serveuse demandait le numéro de téléphone de tous les clients qui entraient dans ce restaurant.

Après deux sonneries Robin décrocha.

#Oui?

#Bonjour Robin, c'est Isabella.

#Est-ce qu'il y a un problème? L'inquiétude était présente dans sa voix.

#Oh oui! Ne vous inquiétez pas! Pour faire court, je n'avais aucune clef pour entrer dans la maison avec Roland et Henry a oublié les siennes, alors j'ai décidé de les emmener à Granny's pour ne pas rester dehors.

#Ah oui! Nous avons complètement oublié de te donner un double de clef! À ces mots, Isabella se rassura, car elle croyait qu'ils ne lui faisaient tout simplement pas assez confiance pour lui donner les clefs.

#Peux-tu demander à Ruby de vous servir quelque chose pour ne pas que vous mouriez de faim, dis-lui que je la rembourserai demain.

#Ah non, mais c'est bon je leurs aie déjà acheté un chocolat chaud. Isabella se sentie soudain mal, car elle se rappela de l'avertissement qu'elle avait reçu la veille sur le fait qu'elle ne devait pas leur donner de sucre.

#Ah ok! Très bien... Isabella?

#Oui?

#J'aurais un service à te demander. J'ai beaucoup de travail ces temps-ci, car la saison de chasse approche, alors je ne pourrai pas rentrer avant environ 21h et Régina a une réunion à l'autre bout de la ville et elle ne répond pas au téléphone, elle doit sûrement l'avoir fermé. Bref, pourrais-tu rester avec Roland et Henry jusqu'à notre retour? Et j'appellerai ton père pour qu'il vienne te chercher.

Isabella n'avait vraiment pas envie de passer la soirée avec Henry qui n'osait même pas la regarder, mais elle devait le faire, pour Robin et Mme Mills qui avaient besoins d'elle.

#Oui pas de problème, mais vous n'avez pas besoin d'appeler mon père, je peux revenir seule chez moi.

#Je n'en doute pas une seconde, mais te promener seule au port à une pareil, pourrait être dangereux.

#Très bien. Alors à ce soir!

#Merci! Et ne t'inquiète pas, nous te dédommagerons pour ce contre temps. Bye!

Ils raccrochèrent et Isabella alla rejoindre les deux garçons dans la pièce d'à côté, qui l'attendaient en jouant aux cartes avec Leroy.

Leroy travaillait à temps partiel comme surveillant à l'école de Henry. Son travail consistait à s'arranger pour que les élèves arrive à l'heure pour leurs cours, aider les élèves qui ont perdu quelque chose ou qui sont perdu eux même et à stopper les bagarres, comme avec Henry. Ce travail lui permettait de se payer une bière par jour, une petite chambre à l'auberge de Granny et un petit déjeuner copieux avec du bacon tous les matins. Une petite vie modeste, quoi?

Isabella se rassied auprès de Roland, en face de Leroy cette fois-ci. Celui-ci sursauta et leva les bras en l'air pour montrer son innocence en criant:

-Je vous jure, j'ai rien fais mini shérif!

Leroy avait éclaté de rire avec Roland qui ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi.

Leroy c'était penché vers Henry et lui avait "chuchoté" :

-Tu ne trouves pas que la blondinette ressemble au shérif?

Leroy ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il parlait assez fort pour qu'Isabella l'entende, ce qui créait un malaise bien plus pesant.

Henry n'avait même pas osez répondre et avait porté son regard vers sa tasse vide.

-Emma? Oui moi je trouve! En plus elle parle comme elle et elle a les même cheveux et puis...

-C'est bon on a compris Roland! Avait crié Henry en coupant Roland.

Roland se mis aussitôt à trembler de la lèvre inférieur et des larmes commença à glisser sur ses petites joues.

Isabella en avait assez. Henry ne parlait presque pas de la soirée et au moment où il se décidait, c'était pour crier sur Roland. Elle se leva un peu trop brusquement à son goût et demanda à parler à Henry en privé. Leroy comprit malgré son taux d'alcoolémie élevé, qu'il devait s'occuper de Roland.

Henry se leva, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix et la suivis derrière le restaurant. Il avait surtout peur que la rumeur ne vienne pas d'elle et qu'elle croit qu'elle venait de lui.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour la rumeur. Avait dit Isabella tout d'un coup gêné, en prenant les mains d'Henry.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Henry regarda Isabella dans les yeux.

-C'était toi? Demanda Henry.

-Oui, en fait non, j'ai raconté ma soirée d'hier à une amie et elle a répété un peu trop fort un détail qu'elle avait mal compris.

-Ah ok.

Henry venait de se refermer comme une coquille. Il observait ses pieds comme s'ils étaient la huitième merveille du monde.

-Henry, je ne veux pas de malaise entre nous...

-Moi non plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un coca? On aura qu'à dire à Roland que c'est de l'alcool. Avait dit Isabella en souriant.

-D'accord!

Ils se rendirent donc au bar et commandèrent deux cocas, qu'ils burent en se racontant les réactions de leurs amis ou de Régina, au moment où ils avaient appris la rumeur. Ils rirent à en pleurer et avait développé une certaine complicité entre eux.

Pendant ce temps, Roland tentait d'apprendre à jouer au poker avec Leroy, malgré l'heure tardive qui rendait ses paupières lourdes.

Il était maintenant 20h47 et Robin fit son entrée dans le restaurant. Dès que Leroy aperçu l'adulte responsable, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte complètement soûl, en marmonnant quelque mots inaudibles. Le regard de Robin se posa alors sur les trois enfants.

À l'instant, Régina entra avec un regard inquiet. Elle avait ouvert son téléphone après sa réunion et Robin lui avait laissé un message comme quoi Henry et Roland avait passé la soirée à Granny's avec seulement un chocolat chaud dans l'estomac.

Robin se retourna et amena son index devant sa bouche pour montrer à Régina de ne pas faire de bruit.

Au moment où elle vit les trois enfants endormies sur les banquettes de leur table habituel, son cœur fondit comme du chocolat.

Ils s'approchèrent et vit Henry étendu sur une des banquette avec son sac à dos en guise d'oreiller et sur la banquette d'en face, Isabella y était assise, la tête accoté sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Roland était couché à côté d'Isabella, sa tête reposait sur les genoux de celle-ci, qui avait caressé ses petits cheveux avant de s'endormir.

Bien que Robin était charmé par cette vue tout simplement adorable, il dû se diriger vers l'arrière du restaurant afin appeler Killian pour qu'il vienne chercher sa fille.

Killian était très inquiet, il trouvait qu'il commençait à se faire tard et revenait à peine du grand manoir qu'il avait retrouvé vide.

Régina était restée avec les enfants et les regardait avec plein d'amour, même Isabella. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'attacher à quelqu'un aussi vite, mais celle-ci était différente. Elle était contente de lui avoir laissé une deuxième chance, pour Roland qui l'aimait déjà et pour Henry.

Killian était rentré en même temps que Robin était venu rejoindre Régina. Il était essoufflé, il avait couru pour arriver plus vite.

-J'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu. Avait dit Killian.

-Pas de problèmes, ta fille nous a été d'une grande aide ce soir. Avait dit Robin en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Régina.

-Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est qu'ils n'ont rien avalé de la soirée à part un chocolat chaud. Confessa Régina.

-Oh si, si, ils ont mangé! Avait dit une voix qui avait fait sursauter les trois adultes.

C'était Ruby, qui nettoyait le comptoir.

-Vous croyez vraiment que j'aurais laissé trois gamins seuls dans le resto avec une bouteille de rhum derrière le comptoir? Avait dit Ruby en riant.

-Pour être franche je n'avais même pas saisi qu'ils auraient pu être seuls. Avait dit Régina exténué de sa journée.

-En fait ils n'étaient pas seuls, quand je suis entré, Leroy est sorti, un peu trop soûl, mais il était là quand même. Je crois qu'il attendait notre arrivé.

Régina décida donc d'aller réveiller Henry pour se préparer à partir.

-Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ils sont restés ici au juste? Demanda Killian.

Robin lui expliqua la situation et donna le double de clef à Killian qui le mit dans le sac à dos de sa fille.

Régina n'avait pas réussi à réveiller Henry, donc elle était allée prendre Roland dans ses bras, qui dormait maintenant paisiblement dans les bras du Maire. Killian passa son bras gauche dans le dos d'Isabella et son bras droit sous ses cuisses pour la soulever doucement. Il salua tout le monde et sortit du restaurant avec sa fille endormie dans les bras. Robin décida de ne pas réveiller Henry qui devait être aussi exténué que tout le monde de sa journée, donc il le prit sur son épaule la tête par en bas et le couple sortit du restaurant en saluant Ruby qui avait bien hâte de retourner chez elle.

**Il était vraiment plus long, il avait environ 2500 mots. Ils ne seront pas tous aussi long. Je comptais le couper en deux, mais je n'avais pas le goût d'attendre alors… voilà! À la semaine prochaine!**

**A+**


End file.
